


Bad Multi-Fandom Smut Oneshots

by Jeonghannuguaegi



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Bad Smut, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cross fandom, M/M, Oral Sex, Pls for your own good don't read it, Smut, Yaoi, multi fandom, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonghannuguaegi/pseuds/Jeonghannuguaegi
Summary: This is a small collection of the worst of our writing abilities. It may get better as time passes but as of initial release, this is pure trash, and not in a good way. However, we had tons of fun toying around with rare pairs!The first few chapters started as half-assed roleplays where we shot ideas back and forth until we laughed.We definitely take requests, and if we get one we'll put in the effort to make it nice for you.





	1. JackHao- Slip N' Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a small drabble we did as practice! The hope is that eventually, this little thing will launch off a full-fledged fic called "Do You Like Me Yet?" Which would be a serious, fluff fic about fan! Minghao and idol! Jackson with a little twist. If you'd like to see that please let us know! 
> 
> Requests are open! 
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated, enjoy!

"Minghao, get the lube" Jackson stands up after popping off his cock. 

"Alright, Jesus fucking Christ," Minghao says before he drops the lube and spills it everywhere like a fucking idiot. 

"Hrhrhr Jesus fucking christ" Jackson mimicks Minghao and shakes his head like a kid with autism. Hao grabs Jackson and throws him onto the floor using him to wipe up the lube. 

Jackson does a gasp/chokies "Wow- what was that for" he's literally coughing up breath. 

"You look hot shiny" Hao licks his own lips. 

"Aw, Thanks" Jackson rolls on his side and props his head under his arm. 

Minghao slides across the floor like a slip n' slide. He's sitting in front of the obnoxious bitch with a stupid smile on his face "Hands and knees you dirty little slut."

"Yes sir" And Jackson gets on his hands and knees, "So-" He turns his head to look at Minghao as he lubes up "Raw or no?- I mean- I could take it." 

"You better fucking take it." Minghao lubes up his own cock and starts playing with the big boi's asshole.

Jackson waits for a second, "...Are you gonna start now or? Like- a finger, anything?" He's a cocky big boi who likes to annoy the fuck out of Minghao and he may or may not be smirking and Hao is definitely annoyed. "Shut your fucking mouth or you aren't getting any." 

"Fine fine, I'll zip it." Jackson draws his fingers over his mouth in a zipping motion and supports himself on his elbows, wiggling his butt a little. 

"Shit." "That turned Minghao on. He starts jerking off while staring at Jackson's not so tight hole. 

Jackson hears the fap. "Really? ReAlLy??" He turns around, hiding his not-so-tight hole from Minghao. "Fine, but you better make me cum so hard that I can't see later." He slaps Minghao's hand away and replaces it with his second not-so-tight hole. 

Hao groans in both annoyance and pleasure. "You can't tell me what to do" he shoves Jackson's head down into his pubes. Jackson does a succies, spending literal minutes just mouthing at Minghao's dick. "So, do you like me yet?" 

"I'll like you if you suck harder." Minghao breathes. 

"I'll give you my all then-" Jackson pauses and then giggles like the evil little shit he is because what's being serious? He doesn't know. 

Minghao does a whole lot of moaning "Just shut up and keep sucking." 

"Shut up and keep sucking" Jackson mimicks Hao again and then just shuts up cause while he's annoying he isn't that annoying. Hao slaps the bitch across the face like an asshole- but a kinky asshole. 

Jackson moans like a pornstar. 

Hao shoots a fucking l o a d into Jackson's mouth without warning. 

SaLTy; Jackson chokes through a moan and almost reluctantly swallows cause that dick was for him. 

Hao shoves Jackson's head away, not making any eye contact with him. 

"Considering that I just swallowed your seed, the least you can do is look at me." Jackson pauses to wipe his mouth. "You wouldn't have let any of my other members do that, I know you." 

Hao can't believe that he's embarrassed "No you don't," He's still being an angsty little shit even though he has no reason to be. 

"Sure I don't." Jackson stands up, attempting to redress himself. "If you're really gonna act like this, then I'll just leave and take care of this myself" He's talking about his dick of course. 

"No wait, I'm sorry, I'll do it for you." Hao stands up and pushes him onto the bed, let's just say they're in one of their rooms. 

Jackson smiles at Hao, glad that he isn't actually gonna have to leave. "Nice, thanks," He's lowkey breathless from all of this and the fact that he was choking on Minghao's dick not even two minutes ago. "Anything from you is good, do what you want." 

Hao sighs but it's hot and slowly starts stroking the big man's cock. His cheeks suddenly get so red. 

Jackson immediately enjoys himself from the sweet, sweet release of Minghao's hand. "Ah-shit" He rests his forearm over his head, clenching his eyes shut. 

Hao starts stroking him faster but not fast enough to satisfy Jackson, but then again anything from Hao could satisfy him. 

"My god, go faster-" Jackson drops his arm over his eyes and turns his head as he tosses around. 

a s s h o l e. Hao strokes even slower now, wanting him to last. Jackson did say that he wanted a gr8 orgasm. 

Jackson groans "Faster, please," Practically kicking his legs at this point "Minghao, please." 

Hao continues his pace but he just shoves a finger up Jackson's ass. 

Jackson comes harder than he has in the past month because of the finger. 

And that's it, that's the scene.


	2. TenHui- If You're Willing To Dig For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this one came from the idea that Ten and Hui would get along (Hyuckle is an NCTzen and Jeonghannuguaegi is a universe so-)
> 
> We have a part two in mind that isn't as crack-based, if that sounds interesting to you let us know!
> 
> By the way, using rich text over HTML may have put some strange spaces in words or sentences, so most of said spaces were not done on purpose!
> 
> Enjoy!

Yugyeom and Hoshi go out to get snacks after the four finish practice for their new cross-company collaboration single.  Ten's leaning against the mirror wall, chugging some w a t e r. "I don't know what we're supposed to do now, we finished early."

"I'm gay and you look pretty gay." (This is funny because as far as Universes know, Hui's pretty damn straight.)

Ten snarkily sets down his bottle and slowly makes his way over to the other side of the room where Hui is. "Gee, I wonder how you could tell?"

"I mean- you were just deep throating your water bottle." He steps closer to  Ten.

The smaller male gives a playful smile to Hui. "You know that isn't the only thing I'm willing to deepthroat in this room."

"I hope you're talking about me." Insert a gay wink from Hui here.

"Oh, I definitely am .. " He's grinning ear to ear like the sly little bitch he is and then his face straightens out, and he sets his hand on the waistband of Hui's pants. "We're actually doing this, yeah?.."

"I'm down if you are." Hui  Doesn't let Ten answer back because this boi k n o w s. He shoves Ten down onto his knees, but not too harshly because they're both a little tense from practice.

"Ope!" Ten's smile returns and his tongue makes a small appearance before he bites it back. "Sounds lovely, make sure you aren't too loud, we don't want anyone to hear us~" Ten unbuttons and quickly slides Hui's pants down to his thighs, tugging his boxers down with his pants. 

Hui's erection springs out with a boing. (bOinG) 

Ten begins to suck Hui off like his life depends on it, making the best of his mouth and tongue. "Tell me when you're about to cum, okay?" 

After a  good five to seven minutes of Ten giving the roughest oral of his life, Hui can feel himself approaching his climax, "Fuck, I'm about to cum." He bites his knuckles so he doesn't groan and embarrass himself.

"Good," Ten uses both hands as a makeshift cock ring to keep Hui from cumming. 

Hui can't let himself go and he groans " What the fuck?!?!" He glares Ten angrily.

"I wanna save you for later, " He winks up at HOEtaek and then he slams their lips together, keeping his fingers wrapped around hui's base. "Got any lube?"

" Oh, I always have lube on me," Hui pulls out a lil packet and hands it to Mambo # 10, waiting for the shorter to prep himself before he lubes up.

"Oh no, It isn't for me." Ten winks, "I may have a little surprise for you if you're willing to dig for it."

Hui's a bit surprised because this hoe is always a top, "What do you have in mind?" His facial expression develops into a seductive smirk. 

"What I have isn't in my mind, It ' s- a bit lower than that." Grins like a little shit again and then he licks Hui's jaw in attempts to seduce him.

Hui begins to get a pretty good idea of what Ten is talking about, and he likes what he has in mind. He whispers into Ten's ear like seductive boi, "You can do anything you want to me."

Ten can't help the smile that details his face, "Perfect. "  They kiss again and Ten wraps his arms around Hui's neck. "Two options- you either fuck me into a wall or I ride you until you pass out. Unless you've got anything better. "

Hui turns them around and pins Ten against the mirror, " Let me take care of this."  He starts undoing Ten's belt so he can take his pants and boxers off.

Ten steps out of his clothing which is now on the floor and for a moment he's cute and not hot. But then he most definitely isn't cute as he leans against the mirror. "Sounds great. Say, how do you think you size in comparison to-" Ten's poor , poor, a b u s e d toy is removed and now in Hui's line of sight.

Hui observes the dripping toy with interest, "Not bad, if you like this then you'll love my cock."

"Don't make me drool- yet, " He straightens his back and turns around only to be faced with  a flushed Hui and  a throbbing red Hui jr. "..Come down here now." Ten pulls Hui down before joining him on the floor, scrambling for the lube and hastily spreading it over Hui's cock like fucking frosting on a cake.  ( Cause we all know how much  Ten l o v e s his sweets. )

"Hey, what are  you  doing?" Hui had assumed he was gonna fuck the boi against the mirror, but given their current position on the floor Hui finds that that's definitely not what's about to happen.

"I am-" Ten grunts softly, "Getting you inside of me as fast as possible. "Ten sinks down and c l e n c h e s once Hui is enveloped inside of him before he pants faintly. "Hah- that's good. " 

Hui's pissed off and disappointed but it feels so good. He tries to argue but the only thing that can come out of his mouth are moans. Ten gives himself ten seconds at best to adjust because he already had that toy inside him before he uses his lovely little thighs to bounce on Hui.

Hui begins to buck his hips upwards into Ten's, only managing to grunt out a "Fuck- you feel so good."

"Fuck- Ah- I better, " Ten grabs Hui's face and they kiss messily cause I'm uwuing as they fuck. Actually no, no uwu, Ten shoves his tongue in Hui's mouth and moans. 

Hui starts getting impatient with the pace so he pulls away from Ten "stand up."

"No, I want to finish-" Ten won' t even come off man. He's literally panting cause Ten as a bottom is 10/10 perfection.

"Ugh, I'll let you finish just stand up" Hui is sexually frustrated boi.

"Fine," Ten stands up, very unsatisfied but he's already wobbly from the large amounts of exertion he just put on his legs so he's wobbly and cute. "And?" Sounds very very snarky. 

Ten is only making Hui more aggressive, "so needy you little slut" he pushes ten into the mirror so that he can watch himself get that f u c c.

Ten moans a little bit as he's degraded cause kinky. He stares at his reflection in the mirror and gets an ego boost tbh cause he looks fuckable as hell, and he's satisfied once again so he turns his head to Hui and mouths at his neck or whatever he can get his mouth on while keeping his body open. Hui's watching ten in the mirror because holy shit that's hot. He lifts Tens leg for better access.  "Fuck me already" He r a s p s that out cause h a w t. He presses his butt back against Hui cause- he just does man. He also kinda brings Hui's head closer and more- forwards?? so he can leave a hickey.

"You don't need to tell me." Hui enters the number and they start going a t it.

Ten immediately braces himself against the mirror and lets his head fall, rocking his body back to meet Hui's.  Hoshi just innocently walks by the practice room without a clue. Even though it would be really hot, Hui still doesn't want to get caught so he wraps his hand around Ten's neck and lightly chokes him.  Ten can feel his breath cut off and he has never felt more turned on in his entire life. He brings his hands up to Hui's hand that's around his neck but instead of pushing Hui's hand away he keeps it there so Hui can keep choking him. And all the while he is hardcore praying that this isn't going to be a one time fuck, Ten will die if he can't experience this again. Hui k n o w s that they are definitely going to fuck again though.

Hoshi and Yugyeom do a checkies on the other two boys but fucking s c r e a m when they see what tentaek are doing. Yugyeom's like "oh shit, sorry guys." And they just leave. 

Ten just kind of freezes and takes a good minute to process the h u m i l i a t i o n that's flowing through him. Once he's done processing, he releases a bitter laugh, but he kind of sounds relieved too? "I can't believe that just happened.." His head drops again as he chuckles more, and he's literally panting in between his words.

Hui's pretty shocked but honestly, he's just even more turned on if that's possible. "I mean- we're not exactly in a very private area." He's also panting.

"Yeah, you're right." Ten turns his head to Hui a little just to look at him cause Hui is hawt, and he looks amused but he smiles to Hui after a few seconds. "Can we continue?"

"You don't need to ask." He enters Ten again.

Ten does a cute little sigh moan and his face scrunches, but honestly, this feels a little bit more intimate than his normal fling sex sessions for some reason and he leans his head back so it lays on Hui's shoulder.  Hui also feels a bit more intimate than usual. As he realizes that he might actually have some feelings for the boy that he's fucking into a mirror he also realizes that he's about to bust a nut "I'm gonna cum." 

"Oh god, same" and the sweet release of a sweet release comes, and I guess they both finish.

Hui fixes himself up a little before putting his clothes back on "I'll get us some towels to clean up okay?" and he walks off

Ten nods a little and falls back against the mirror, sitting on the floor and looking  cute as ever "..Hui?"

Hui comes back over with towels and stuffs "yeah? do you need anything?" 

"No, I'm good, just.." He bites the inside of his cheek, and while he isn't shy, he really doesn't like getting rejected and then he looks Hui in the eye. "Can we do this again please?" 

Hui chuckles "yeah, of course, I was already planning on it." He starts cleaning Ten up with the towel and he ruffles his hair.

Ten occasionally picks up a leg to help Hui with the whole thing and he breathes out a smol sigh of relief and follows it with a quiet laugh, "Good to know we're on the same page then." 

Hui finishes cleaning themselves up. "Where's your phone? I'll give you my number," he's so excited to have daily conversations with this boy. 

Ten busts out his bright precious smile and also busts out his phone from his pants pocket that's s t i l l on the floor and hands it to him. "Here you are, I'll send you a text on the way home." 

Hui puts his number into Tens phone "don't take too long." Hui gives him a bright smile.

"Got it."  Ten redresses himself and looks back to Hui "See you tomorrow?"

Hui uwus, "yup."


End file.
